Find Me in the Darkness
by Psycho-Stories-Unlimited
Summary: Kaori Shiro is only trying to find her way at Cross Academy, But that's unless someone else doesn't find her first . Please review! Not your typical New Student story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: My first serious sort of lovey type story, I hope it came out good! Please, comments and constructive criticism are welcome! Thanks! **

Tap, tap, tap,

It's a comforting sound, the rhythmic tapping of my cane against the cobblestones, for all I know, the cobbles could suddenly end and I could fall, down, down into an endless pit. But the tap of the cane against the stones tells me that there is still a path for me to follow. The sound helps me know that the rest of the world is still out there.

I feel the lingering warmth of the day brush against my face but I also feel the slight chill of evening coming on. My new uniform keeps off some of the evening chill. I'm exploring, trying to get a get a feel for this new place that I will be calling home for a while. I just arrived at Cross Academy a couple of days ago, my parents were hesitant about sending me to this school- what would a blind girl be able to do there?-, but I begged and pleaded with them and the chairmen also reassured them that I would be alright, he encouraged having a diverse population of students in his school.

I had had enough of homeschooling and wanted to meet other students my own age, perhaps they would accept me and I could make real friends. But that was not the only reason I decided to study away from my parents. I wanted to prove that I could do things for myself and that I didn't need to rely on anyone.

The chairmen encouraged me to explore the campus, but warned me not to leave the dorms at night. I didn't need warning twice; day or night looked the same through these eyes of mine. But a bit of caution and commons sense never go amiss. He also told me to notify the disciplinary committee members if I run into any trouble.

I assumed that the disciplinary committee would just be another group of stuck up kids with nothing better to do but boss people around. But I was surprised to find that there were only two of them. One, a girl, Yuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter; she had a kind, cheerful voice and welcomed me warmly to the school. She seemed really nice. The other was a boy named Zero Kiryu. He had a quiet, serious voice and I could sense he was very tall, he grasped my hand briefly before letting go and walking away. Had I done something to offend him? I wondered.

"Don't worry." Said Yuki. "He's like that with everyone."

"Come on Yuki," said Zero "Time to go."

"Right," Said Yuki, "Well, I'll see you later um…"

"Kaori Shiro" I say, and smile as Yuki says goodbye and rushes off to catch up to Zero

Back outside, I explore the paths across the school. The chairmen had explained that there were two classes of students at the school, the day class and the night class. The two sets of students didn't usually mix except at special school events. Classes had just ended and most of the girls, and even a good amount of the boys rushed off to do who knows what. So I was left alone in the peace and quiet with my thoughts.

As I walked to what I figured was the other end of campus, I heard the excited buzzing of a crowd. It was punctuated by giggles and excited talk like a fans waiting for a concert or sporting event.

"Stand back!" said a raised voice, "You there get back in line! Don't push!" I could hear Yuki's voice ordering everyone to settle down and get back to their dorms.

There were cat calls and jeers, and the crowed seemed to get even louder more excited.

I walked closer to the crowd, keeping my cane held close to my body so not to trip anyone, so I couldn't feel too far ahead of me. I bumped into a group of girls clustered along the edge of the path. "Hay!" squealed one of the girls indignantly, "Watch where your- oh…" the girls stopped chattering for a moment.

"What's going on here?" I asked

"You don't know?" asked one of the girls

"Know what?" I asked

"The Night Class" said a breathless voice next to me "They-"

Then suddenly, everyone went quiet and still. I heard the sound of huge doors creaking open, there was about a moment of silence where I could hear light footsteps walking down the path. The whole world seemed to hold its breath for a second. Then, suddenly-

A blast of noise right in my ear! People were calling out different names with varying amounts of excitement and longing. Some of the guys shrieked as loudly as the girls. People began pushing and shoving and screaming louder than ever, the noise disoriented me and I felt like I was lost in an ocean of noise. I didn't know where I was anymore, I wanted to clap my hands over my ears and find my way out of here. I tried to take a step forward but someone's arm swept my cane out of my hand and I was pushed forward. I fell, would I keep falling forever? Would I fall to be lost forever in this ocean of mad sound? My thoughts were interrupted when I hit the ground face first in an untidy sprawl.

People were still pushing and fighting behind me; I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, my hands feeling around me for my lost cane. There were emotions rattling around in my brain. Embarrassment came first, making my cheeks heat up, what the hell was I thinking walking into all this? What will they think of me? Not that they were paying much attention anyway, their attention was still focused on the night class.

Then a little bit of resentment. Who were these people that gained the near worship of the other students? Why would anyone stand around shrieking the name of someone who would barely acknowledge their existence? Damn them, every last one of them.

Then a twinge of fear, something even my rational mind failed to explain even though I knew I was surrounded by people. What was I going to do? I couldn't find my cane, my eyes, the only thing to tell me that the rest of the world was still out there? How would anyone know that I was still here? Lost, I was lost; again, there was no one there to see me, to hear me.

Suddenly a strong warm hand grasped mine gently, and I looked up automatically even though I couldn't tell who my helper was.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice, a male voice "Do you need any help?"

"Yes" I said, "Thank you…"

The person, whoever he was, helped me to my feet and I felt a slight tingle run up my arm; I still felt his hand holding mine, something, someone, to tell me that there was still something to hold on to, even if the rest of the world was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here is the second chapter! Yay! Ok so I hope these don't come out **_**too**_** cheesy. Can't feel my fingers… **__

I stood there, still trembling slightly, there was still a good amount of noise, and I still didn't know how I would be able to get back to the dorms.

Hurried footsteps came up to us; I heard Yuki's voice, "Kaori Chan? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "It's just," I waved my hands in front of me in an exasperated gesture,

"Please," said the guy standing next to me, allow me to guide her back to the dorms until we can find her walking stick, we wouldn't want our new student to become lost in the darkness."

I fumed a little bit inside. He needn't sound so patronizing! I promised that I would try to fend for myself and not have to rely on anyone else. Especially some pompous arrogant uneducated twit who didn't even know the difference between a walking cane and a white cane!

Yeah, I was probably being unreasonable, for all I knew he was genuinely concerned. But I was tired of being treated like baggage to be dragged around. I didn't need that, not on my first day.

There were still plenty of people screaming and stomping around us, and a heard a loud snap somewhere in the distance, I winced and swallowed my pride.

"Nagisa Otori at your service" said the boy and I could feel his warm breath as he bowed over my hand and squeezed it gently. I couldn't help but smile at such a silly gesture. Yuki interjected quickly, "I'm sorry Nagisa Senpai , but Night Class students are not allowed on the day side end of campus. "

"And that goes for the rest of you too!" yelled an irritated voice at the rest of the day students still milling around. "Scram!"

"That Kiryu is quite intimidating isn't he?" Nagisa said in an almost amused tone of voice.

"No!" said Yuki quickly, "Zero is just-"

"What's going on here?" came Zero's serious, slightly irritated voice, joining our group. "You there, move along." I assumed he was talking to Nagisa because I felt him stiffen the tiniest fraction.

"I was merely offering to help a fellow student." Said Nagisa coolly.

"I assume you meant to help her rather than _help yourself_ to her?" said zero with unmistakable scorn to his voice.

I wondered what he meant by that, did this Nagisa have _that_ type of reputation with girls? Jeez, I couldn't figure this guy out, weather to take his help or not. Most of the other students had already cleared off and I bet that both Yuki and Zero had things to attend to after this. I didn't want to drag them down.

Yuki had either noticed the confusion on my face or the slight tension building up between the two male students because she intervened quickly.

"Please, both of you, I'll assist Kaori chan back to the dorms. I forgot something back there anyway. Nagisa-Senpai your classes will start soon, you mustn't be late. Zero, just go on and start the rounds without me; I'll catch up to you later."

"Oh well," Nagisa sighed theatrically, "It seems our evening walk is canceled this night, perhaps another time then." He squeezed my hand again and let go.

I reached out instinctively, needing something to anchor me. I heard an amused sound, and realized too late that it must have looked as though I were reaching for him. I bowed my head, feeling my cheeks heat up, and I pulled my hand back.

"I'll see you later" Said Yuki to zero, she moved so that I could put my hand on her shoulder and we began to walk forward.

We walked for a little while longer and finally a question burst out of my mouth. "What the heck was all that about? Has the whole school gone mad?"

Yuki made a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a groan, "It would seem that way wouldn't it?" she said, "it's hard to explain; the Night Class students are different…" She trailed off.

I was about to ask more questions about this strange Night Class but my questions would have to go unanswered for a little bit longer. As I opened my mouth to speak I felt Yuki stop abruptly as a soft voice spoke. Strange, I hadn't heard any footsteps besides our own.

"Good evening Yuki,"

I felt Yuki stiffen and she threw herself into a hasty bow pulling me into my own clumsy bow, "Hello… Kaname Sempai" she said.

"I hope you are well." He said, "Word has reached me that there was a little more of a fuss than usual at the entrance, is that so?" Said Kaname, He spoke with a careless grace, but at the same time there was some heavier emotion under his words, and although the emotion wasn't aimed at me I could still feel a tingle of nervous energy run up my spine.

"Y- yes," Yuki continued, "there was a little bit of extra activity than usual but we're alright now."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said "We are lucky our disciplinary committee members take such good care of our students." Said Kaname and I felt his gaze rest on me for a second then pass on. I have no idea how I knew without seeing which way his eyes moved, but I felt like a hot flame was passed next to my face, observing, then disregarding. I was somewhat relieved by that. I don't think I could handle that kind of intense attention beating on me all the time.

"One more thing Yuki," said Kaname, "We have a new student joining the Night Class as well, one Nagisa Otori. I have already explained the rules of the Night Class to him, but I hope that the Night Class and the disciplinary committee can still work closely together to make sure the transition goes smoothly."

"Of course," said Yuki

They said their goodbyes then Yuki straightened and we continued to walk to the Day Class dorms. I tried to talk to Yuki again but she had become quiet and withdrawn. After a while I gave up and just thought about what I had seen of the strange effect the Night Class seemed to have on everyone. I didn't have enough information yet so I just sighed and kept moving forward.

"Mad." Was the only word to describe it all.

"Absolutely mad."


	3. Chapter 3

We reached the dormitories, Yuki leading me to my room on the ground floor.

"Here you are" Said Yuki, "We'll see what we can do for tomorrow so that you can get to classes."

"It's alright" I said slightly shamefacedly, "If someone could just find a strong staff or branch," I felt my face flush at the thought of using a branch to find my way around.

"Let's see if hopefully we can do better than that." She said and left the room.

I lay back on my bed, letting my brain wander as it would, today had been so full of events and strangeness I just needed time to process it all.

The room was silent, and all I could hear was the steady ticking of the clock on the wall and the night sounds wafting in through the open window. I sighed regretfully, thinking that it would be nice to have a roommate like the other students, it would at least give me someone to talk to, but the room on the ground floor was single person only."

The night was only slightly chilly, but still nice enough to keep the windows open. I could hear talk and laughter wafting through the hallways from students probably hanging around in the common rooms or on floors above.

I sat up suddenly; I got the feeling that I wasn't alone in the room anymore. "Hello?" I asked quietly, listening for any extra sound, perhaps a rustle or a footstep. I sat close to the window, and I felt something brush past my face. I shivered and stretched my hand out; perhaps it was just the curtains or a moth that had blown in. My skin still tingled slightly from where something had brushed it, and for some reason, the back of my hand tingled as well…

"I'll probably go mad if I hang around myself too long," I thought gloomily, closing the window and lying back down.

"No" I thought resolutely, and sat up on my bed, "I'll at least explore the dorms, and maybe even get to know people." I didn't know where my sudden determination came from but before I could change my mind again, I got up, and walked out into the hallway.

I walked along the corridor, trailing the wall lightly with one hand, listening to the sounds of voices. Girls talking and laughing, I suddenly came to an open door which might have led to one of the sitting rooms and I heard the tail end of a conversation.

"Fell right on her face," Chuckled a girl "And in front of the night class and everything."

There was loud laughter at this

"Oh, but that was pretty bad. Poor new girl, I feel sorry for her-"Said another girl

"Humph," snorted the first girl, "She probably did it on purpose, I mean she did get the attention of that cute new boy, she even got attention from the disciplinary committee and everything."

"Well…" said the second girl uncertainly

"What are you worried about her for anyway," piped in a third voice, "I bet that guy was just being nice, not like anyone would notice someone like that anyway."

There were mutters of agreement.

I didn't want to hear anymore, feeling a strange prickling at the corner of my eyes I rushed forward, trying to find somewhere to breathe for a second.

I passed several doors, not pausing to listen to any more conversations, when suddenly I felt a blast of cool night air, perhaps a balcony?

I stepped out and took long deep breaths, pressing my palms into my eyes. It's not like I shouldn't have seen this coming, but why? WHY? Not even done with my first day and I went and made a fool of myself.

I kept breathing deeply, leaning on the wall next to the door, not letting myself fall apart. As soon as I was calm enough, I would go back to my room and vent my frustration in private. Before I could turn, however, I heard a door close right next to me.

"Hay!" I shouted, trying to feel along the wall for the door. The door must have been a side entrance because there was no knob, and the door would not budge when I tried to push it open. I pounded on it for about 5 minutes before slumping to the ground in defeat.

I had to find my way back to the main entrance of the sun dorm, where, hopefully, someone would be able to let me in. I knew that trailing the walls would be my best bet but here seemed to be nothing but trees and hedges surrounding the building. But it was either that or risk straying onto one of the paths, and I knew that that was the surest way of getting lost.

I took a deep breath and trailed the wall, hoping and praying that I would be able to find my way back, and not get lost. There could be any number of dangers, what would I do if there was no one out here to see me or hear me, out here in the dark.

I gave a rueful little chuckle.

A blind person afraid of the dark? As if I didn't have anything else to worry about.

Straightening up, I began trailing the wall. And as I did so, I found myself giving another lopsided smile and said quietly to the darkness.

"Well, I _did_ come here looking for excitement, guess I found it."

"Or perhaps…" hissed a voice in my ear that made my blood run cold, "It found you."


End file.
